Pool cleaning robots are adapted for use for cleaning a pool while being connected to electrical power cables or to a hose of a suction system. The hose and/or power cable can get tangled and may temporarily limit the usage of the pool.
Once a filter of a pool cleaning robot is clogged the pool cleaning robot is manually taken out of the pool and its filter can be washed by a user of the pool cleaning robot.
Taking a pool cleaning robot out of the pool is a time and effort consuming operation that is not very fond by the users. In many cases the users delay these manual operations or even skip them causing the pool cleaning robot to operate in a sub-optimal manner
There is a growing need to provide autonomous robots that require a lesser amount of human intervention in their maintenance.